Strawberry Avalanche
by 1littlelamb
Summary: Seus lábios tinham gosto de glacê e uma avalanche de morango. Oneshoot, Bat.


O corredor do colégio Hollywood Arts estava anormalmente vazio. Tori, André, Jade, Robbie, estavam em um passeio a um estúdio de um filme com a maioria da escola, exceto por duas pessoas que não conseguiram sua autorização a tempo. Sentada na escada localizada logo na entrada do lugar, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos da cor de sua comida favorita estava sozinha.

**Beck's Pov.**

A escola estava praticamente às moscas. Praticamente todos tinham do ao passeio que eu, mesmo sem eles saberem, não fui por vontade própria. As coisas não estavam bem com Jade, e não era porque eu de repente fiquei mais sensível, eu só não agüentava mais. De uma hora pra outra -_ será?_ – eu não sentia mais que éramos assim, BeckAndJade. Porque eu sinto que isso tem a ver coma garota mais bipolar e incrivelmente adorável que eu conheço? Eu a estava evitando. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual eu quis ficar, também. Eu não gostava daquele garoto Daniel, eu sabia que ele não era bom o bastante pra ela. Mas eu estava apenas protegendo minha melhor amiga, certo? Ela sempre me pareceu tão frágil, seus sentimentos rapidamente magoados, e eu sempre fiz o meu melhor pra não machucá-los. Somos completamente opostos, você vê, mas isso nunca foi um problema. Mas eu simplesmente não suportava vê-lo ao redor dela, flertando. E ela parece gostar dele, mas ela é ingênua demais pra perceber que ele é... Nojento.

Então aqui eu estava, na porta do colégio. Não sabendo muito bem se triste ou aliviado por não ver nenhuma das duas meninas hoje. Então frações de segundos depois que eu abro a porta, a figura extremamente branca e pequena grita meu nome com uma felicidade anormal, e me abraça como uma avalanche de morangos_ – Uh, eu sei, isso soou muito gay e eu sou ''Beck'' demais pra isso._

- Beck! – ela falou uma segunda vez, um pouco mais baixo. Eu estava com a respiração presa porque ela era a última pessoa quem eu esperava encontrar aqui. Justamente Cat, que estava toda animada com o tal passeio.

- Hey Valetine, o que faz aqui? – tentei soar o mais normal possível.

- Meus pais viajaram ontem, e eu estava na casa da minha avó, então eu acabei esquecendo de pedir a autorização deles, mas acabei dormindo na casa dela, e ela e eu fizemos ótimos biscoitos, mas tivemos que limpar a cozinha depois, o que demorou um pouco porque eu derrubei trigo no chão, então fui dormir tarde mas ela me disse que eu podia faltar aula hoje, mas Jade me disse que você também não ia, então eu decidi te fazer companhia, sabe, é o que os amigos fazem – Ela despejou as informações sem nem respirar, as quais eu não prestei muita atenção, exceto pela coisa toda de ''te fazer companhia'' e ''amigos fazem''.

- Cat... – olhei ao redor – além de você, tem alguém nesse colégio?

- Oh... Não que eu tenha visto – ela respondeu com uma expressão no mínimo engraçada. Eu sorri. Na verdade eu estava aliviado e feliz por ela estar aqui, comigo. Sozinhos. Essa parte eu tentei não pensar – Bem, eu não vi ninguém desde que cheguei, estava mandando mensagens de texto pra Tori.

- Hm, acho melhor irmos até a sala do Sikowitz, pra ter certeza se vamos ou não ter aula.

- Ok – ela assentiu, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto. Caminhamos em um estranho silêncio até a sala, não só porque Cat fala muito, mas porque o colégio estava todo em silêncio.

- É... parece que temos a manhã livre – ela suspirou, mas não triste.

- É... Então, quer fazer o quê? – perguntei, antes de perceber realmente o que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

- Cupcakes! – ela disse rapidamente com os olhos brilhando. Eu sorri.

- Quer fazer cupcakes?

- Não, quero comprar cupcakes, eu não tomei café da manhã, estou faminta – ela riu, o que me fez rir junto.

- Eu pago – então caminhamos até uma Starbucks próxima ao colégio.

- Red velvet cupcakes pra viagem, certo? – perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Eram os favoritos dela.

- Como sempre... Mas porque pra viagem? – ela tinha uma expressão confusa. Eu sabia que estava agindo por impulso, mas eu sinceramente não me importava.

- Vamos ao parque, está uma manhã linda de sol – sorri.

- Tipo um piquenique?

- Tipo isso, pequena – brinquei.

- O que isso quer dizer? – eu ri, essa expressão nunca perdia a graça.

- Que você é pequena

- Oh, Ok. – ela só sorriu. Peguei o pacote com alguns (muitos) cupcakes e dois cafés. Andamos até o parque que também era próximo. Ela me contava sobre um sonho que teve noite passada onde eu estava vestido do cachorro, e eu ri apenas porque a risada dela me fazia rir, e porque eu estava afinal, mesmo vestido de cachorro, nos seus sonhos. Nos sentamos no gramado e começamos a comer e conversar sobre tudo.

- Então, o que tem aquele Daniel – perguntei, tentando parecer casual.

- Ele é... Ok. É engraçado, charmoso, e sabe, ele não é feio – ela riu, e eu tentei rir junto, mas dessa vez eu falhei – Mas...

- O quê? – então tinha algo errado, mas eu não deveria achar isso bom, mas achei.

- Não é meu tipo – Ela abaixou o olhar. Oh, então ela tem um tipo.

- Então qual seria esse tipo? – ela não respondeu, só riu.

- Beck... – ela começou e eu não respirei mais.

- O quê?

- Tem glacê no seu queixo – ela riu ainda mais e eu ri junto. Ela chegou perto, inocentemente, e limpou com a manga do casaco. Então, eu posso dizer que estou impulsivo hoje, eu cheguei mais perto. Nossas respirações se cruzaram, e eu podia sentir o cheiro do hálito doce dela.

**Cat's Pov**

Eu não podia. Eu sabia que era errado e eu nunca faria isso com a Jade, por mais ruim que estivesse o namoro deles. Então o telefone dele tocou e nos afastamos. Era jade, pelo visto. Ele falou por pouco mais de 15 segundos, e então me olhou com uma expressão mista, como se pedisse desculpas, e pedisse pra eu ficar.

- Eu acho que já vou indo – peguei minha bolsa. Meus pensamentos estavam a mil. Eu já tinha esquecido que um dia eu gostei dele, e eu não podia assumir pra mim mesma, eu não podia me deixar pensar na possibilidade de isso estar de volta, ou nunca ter partido.

- Cat, eu... – ele segurou minha mão e me olhou nos olhos. Eu sorri tristemente e fui até a rua tomar um taxi.

** Beck's Pov**

Eu tinha que falar isso, e eu tinha que falar agora. Jade estava sentada na minha cama, e sabia que era algo sério.

- Você vai terminar comigo – ela disse, simplesmente. Não tinha raiva ou tristeza no seu tom.

- Ahn? Ér, como você... Mas...? – eu não consegui formar uma frase muito coerente.

- Porque eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo. Olha... Beck, eu te amo, mas... Já faz tempo, e não é mais a mesma coisa, somos mais amigos que namorados e faz meses que mal prestamos atenção um no outro. Quem é a garota?

- Ahn... – eu não sabia o que responder. Eu não queria acabar com a amizade das duas, mas eu não sabia mentir – Jade... Eu não te traí nem nada, e eu nem sei se ela gosta de mim, mas...

- Só fala o nome, Beck – ela revirou os olhos.

- Cat – e surpreendentemente ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem, agora podemos seguir em frente. Só queria algum nome diferente de Tori.

- Ahn, por quê? – ela apenas riu e me abraçou.

- Tchau, Beck.

Eu realmente estava confuso, mas parece que o mundo saiu das minhas costas. Eu tinha que perguntar sobre a história da Tori depois, mas era provavelmente porque elas se odiavam. O dia foi longo, e eu decidi dormir.

**Cat's Pov**

Fui ao colégio no outro dia decidida a fingir que nada tinha acontecido, decidida até a ajudar Beck e Jade a ficarem bem novamente. Mas antes eu tinha que chegar a tempo na aula. Entrei na sala onde todos já estavam sentados. Jade não estava sentada no seu lugar de costume, perto de Beck, e sim ao lado de André e Tori. Então eu fiquei entre Robbie (feat. Rex) e Beck.

- Porque essa menina tem que sentar aqui? – Rex disse assim que eu me sentei.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Robbie, faz esse seu fantoche estúpido calar a boca – Beck disse e eu congelei.

- Fantoche é um termo ofensivo!

Então todos voltaram sua atenção a coisas aleatórias e Beck se virou pra mim.

- Cat – ele começou.

- Beck, melhor não...

- Precisamos falar.

- No almoço – disse à ele, mas ele provavelmente deve ter ouvido só ruídos porque um grito de ''Exercício rápido de atuação'' ecoou na sala. O tempo passou rápido. O sinal bateu e eu fui pra nossa mesa. Todos estavam sentados lá, exceto Beck, e eu sentei ao lado de Jade, com um cupcake de morango, como sempre. Mordi um pedaço, e Jade se virou pra mim.

- Não se preocupe, eu não me importo – ela disse, e eu demorei algum tempo pra entender, até que Beck tocou meu ombro e fez sinal pra outra mesa.

- Beck, o que houve? – eu perguntei sem entender nada.

- Terminamos – ele disse, e sorriu.

**Beck's Pov**

- Mas... – ela tentou, mas eu não deixei.

- Cat, ela já tinha percebido. Está tudo bem, e me desculpe por ontem, mas eu não gosto mais de você como melhor amiga.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Ela fez uma cara de espanto e eu sorri.

- Cat... Tem glacê no canto da sua boca. – Eu me aproximei e então a beijei. Seus lábios tinham gosto de glacê e uma avalanche de morango.


End file.
